2000
Important Events Artists Formed *12 Stones *38th Parallel *The Afters *Alove For Enemies *As I Lay Dying *Big Daddy Weave *Demon Hunter *Flatfoot 56 *Flyleaf *Hawk Nelson *House of Heroes *Kutless *Leeland *Once Nothing *One Nation Crew *Plus One *Starfield *Tal & Acacia (then known as Kumi) *ZOEGirl Artists Disbanded *Argyle Park *Screaming Trees *Big Tent Revival *Code of Ethics Tours Albums Released January :*25 - A Thought Crushed My Mind by Blindside February :*1 - Invincible by Skillet :*8 - Arise My Love: The Very Best of NewSong by Newsong :*15 - The Elms EP by The Elms :*17 - Twoseventeen by PAX217 :*29 - Lay It Down by Jennifer Knapp :*29 - Double Take by Petra March :*7 - Found a Place by FFH :*17 - Original Superman by Pillar :*21 - Drawing Black Lines by Project 86 :*28 - Mark Schultz by Mark Schultz April :*11 - 7th Avenue by KJ-52 :*11 - Beethoven's Last Night by Trans-Siberian Orchestra :*25 - All The Hype That Money Can Buy by Five Iron Frenzy :*25 - Relient K by Relient K May :*9 - Are We There Yet? by John Reuben :*16 - The Ever Passing Moment by MxPx :*23 - Smash Hits by All Star United :*23 - Slick Shoes/Cooter Split EP by Slick Shoes :*23 - Wake Up Screaming by Slick Shoes :*24 - The Promise by Plus One June :*20 - So Far from Home by Brave Saint Saturn :*20 - The Father's Song by Matt Redman :*27 - Suspension of Disbelief by Argyle Park :*27 - The Best of Bride by Bride July :*4 - Flap Your Wings by The Choir :*4 - Cries of the Past by Underoath :*11 - Offerings: A Worship Album by Third Day :*25 - Hymns: A Place of Worship by 4Him :*25 - The Kindest Days by Aaron Sprinkle :*29 - Glo by Delirious? (UK release) August :*15 - Kirk Franklin Presents 1NC by One Nation Crew and Kirk Franklin :*29 - The Best of Plumb by Plumb September :*5 - Crystal Clear by Jaci Velasquez :*12 - Universal Concussion by BB Jay :*19 - Live to Worship by Lincoln Brewster :*26 - Father by Justin McRoberts :*26 - Above by Pillar :*26 - Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot :*29 - Ardent Worship by Skillet October :*?? - Live at Cornerstone 2000: Plugged by The Choir :*?? - Live at Cornerstone 2000: Unplugged by The Choir :*?? - Lights of Madrid by Phil Keaggy :*?? - Live at Cornerstone by One Bad Pig :*3 - Echoes of the Spirit Still Dwell by Spoken :*10 - Glo by Delirious? (US release) :*10 - Building a Better Me by Dogwood :*10 - The Sheltering Tree by Newsong :*10 - Loud and Clear by The O.C. Supertones :*17 - Inseparable by Phil Keaggy :*24 - Enter the Danger Brigade by Calibretto 13 :*24 - Shine: The Hits by Newsboys :*24 - Transform by Rebecca St. James :*24 - Tree63 by Tree63 :*31 - Human Emergency by The Cross Movement :*31 - No Name Face by Lifehouse :*31 - Smell the Color 9 by Chris Rice November :*7 - The Hammering Process by Living Sacrifice :*7 - The Plan by Raze :*21 - Intermission: The Greatest Hits by DC Talk :*21 - Freedom by Michael W. Smith Unknown Date :*''Late'' by The 77s :*''BurntOut'' by Flynn Adam :*''Let's Get Crazy'' by All Star United :*''Beyond Me'' by Warren Barfield :*''Bride Live Volume II Acoustic'' by Bride :*''Building 429'' by Building 429 :*''Follow the Narrow'' by Clear :*''The Between EP'' by Dizmas :*''Amy Grant Collection'' by Amy Grant :*''Remix Collection'' by Amy Grant :*''Riding Around the Park'' by Hawk Nelson :*''Uncle Duke'' by Phil Keaggy :*''Zion'' by Phil Keaggy :*''Clearly Distorted'' by Manic Drive :*''Look'' by MercyMe :*''The Broken Bones'' by MxPx :*''2000 A.D.D.'' by Relient K :*''The Rocket Summer EP'' by The Rocket Summer :*''Free'' by Seven Places :*''Human Beings Are Too Shallow To Fall In Love'' by Showbread :*''For the Incomplete'' by Soul Embraced :*''Superchick'' by Superchick :*''The Last Street Preacha'' by T-Bone :*''Cheapskates: Harder Side'' by various artists :*''Songs from the Penalty Box Vol. 4'' by various artists :*''Tracks EP'' by Paul Wright Category:Years